Moonlit Night
by meXandXHidanX
Summary: the title will make it's way in eventually.


"Hswabi." Are you ready to eat?" The young girl named Deurwy shifted positions so that she could face her only family, a wolf. Although, she didn't know her loving pet was a wolf. Well she didn't know for a while. She knelt down to pet the animal she had found when it was a very small pup.

Deurwy's mother died when she was only eight. She died of a heart disease. All Deurwy could do was run away. Her father went into the military when she was two, and never returned. She was an only child. Well she wasn't supposed to be. Some bandits came in and stole their family heirlooms. Killing all witnesses.

The young girl was very beautiful for someone so poor and with such a bad past. Deurwy had long, coal black hair, which shimmered very brilliantly and would turn brownish in the sun. She had a VERY nice figure and had beautiful hazel eyes that could tell you everything. She was strong, despite being a little bit smaller than what she was supposed to be. She had rosy cheeks and a nice smile. She was a very active girl. She could be so funny when she acted like a complete nut.

Deurwy was never thought to fall in love with anyone. Some people said they've seen her try, but things never worked out. Except for one boy. His name was Swuniki. He was about the same height as Deurwy, Had blackish-brownish hair and watery blue eyes. He had a good memory. He could remember everything about Deurwy. He was very kind and sweet to others. The thing is, Swuniki was Hswabi.

"Good evening, Hswabi. Guess who I was with this afternoon? Swuniki! I want you two to meet sometime." That is what Hswabi always heard from Deurwy when she first got to her place for a while. Until that day.

One day while Deurwy was walking Hswabi, four boys walked by. Oh, and a girl was with them. One boy was much smaller than the other guys. He looked very nice, he only looked about twelve years of age, though. He had red hair and was wearing a dark red top with pine needle green pants. He had yellow eyes. How weird. It looked like another one of them had yellow eyes. Except this one looked much older than the young one. He had a darker skin tone and gray hair. He was wearing a material that looked like leather. It was all black, but you could see his shoulders through his shirt. Wait, and if you looked close enough you could see an "x" scar mark on his chest. He didn't look so friendly. The next one looked about the same age as the second one. He was a bit larger than them all, too. He was wearing a yellow, hooded jacket with light blue pants. He had a reddish-orange color of eyes. Neat! He had hair that was more brown than orange, but you could see that fruit color in there. The last male had blue eyes and black hair that was kind of unkept at the ends. In a fact, so was the shorty's. He didn't look like he gave a fuck about what was going on around him. The female was very pretty. She had darker skin than the scary looking guy, but she had black hair and royal blue eyes.

Deurwy was walking by them and Hswabi sunk his teeth into that boy that didn't care and started going to the next ones. "SIT HSWABI!" Deurwy yelled. Being an obedient dog, Hswabi stopped attacking and went back to Deurwy. The little pack was giving Deurwy cold stares. "I am so sorry. He has never done that to anyone before." Deurwy said as she tied Hswabi to a nearby tree and made her way over to the injured young man. The boy stood up, covering his wound. "Well every wolf has got to snap eventually." He said calmly as he stood up. "WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE A WOLF AS A PET?!!" He yelled moments after. Deurwy was confused. "My dog isn't a wolf." She said softly. She looked away sad one moment and then the next she was as cheery as a monkey at a fruits festival. "I know it was a bad start but, hello my name is Deurwy!" She smiled very brightly, holding out her hand. The smallest one was the first to speak. "Hi, my name is Toboe!" The young boy also smiled and stuck out his hand to greet her. They seemed to like each other already. Everyone else knowing it was safe also told her their names. "Hige." The large one said looking a little bit worried. "Kiba." The wounded one answered, still covering his wound. "Tsume." Said the one with the "x" mark on his chest. "Blue." Said the female actually liking Deurwy. "Blue? No offense, but that's an odd name for a person." Deurwy asked suspiciously. Blue just gave her a cold stare.

They sat in a park and talked for a minute. "I was actually starting to believe that my dog was a wolf, because of how big he is. And he just has the characteristics of one, ya know. I didn't really believe it; I thought I was going crazy. Up until now when he just attacked." Deurwy finished as she looked at the humans. She gasped because they weren't humans anymore. "What is it?" Toboe asked hearing the quick breath. Deurwy shook her head with a smile. She then knelt down to eyes level with all of them. "I think we should go. She's starting to freak me out." Hige said acting all afraid. Deurwy quickly turned to him and started to pet him softly on his head. Hige closed his eyes to enjoy the moment while the others just stared in shock. When she was finished she took a quick, half-second to look at the faces. After she did she laid back on the grass with her arms behind her head. "Oh please, I can see that you are wolves. That's why I was so surprised." Deurwy said as she closed her eyes. She touched Kiba's wound, trying to feel how deep the cut was. But instead, there was a flash of light and the wound was gone. Everyone gasped. "You've got healing powers!" Blue added astonishly. Hige attacked Deurwy. Hswabi tried to break free. Deurwy sat in pain after the attack. But she instantly saw a flash of light and her wounds were all healed. "Hey can I come with you?" The group of five started talking amongst themselves. "I don't know. We'll have to think about it."


End file.
